<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mark by ishipstarwars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079288">The Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarwars/pseuds/ishipstarwars'>ishipstarwars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Masturbation, No Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Star Wars canonverse - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Voyeurism, i love these two crazy kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarwars/pseuds/ishipstarwars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's this?" Ben takes her hand in his, gently rotating it to look at the red mark that circles her wrist. </p>
<p>Damn it. Rey chews at her lower lip, cursing herself for being so careless. But then, how was she to know he'd show up a full day early?</p>
<p>Her first instinct is to shrug it off. "It's nothing, really..."</p>
<p>"Rey." The tone of Ben's voice drops a little lower, curiosity turning to concern. On closer inspection he can see the mark is actually two jagged, crescent shaped indentations. "Is that... a bite mark?" </p>
<p>AKA the TROS fix-it where Ben reunites with Rey after a week apart, and she has some explaining to do 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place three months after Exegol, where Ben and Rey kissed and then LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.</p>
<p>Thanks so much for reading! If you like the story, check out my other Reylo works and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me some feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey feels his presence as soon as his ship enters the planet's atmosphere. She stumbles out of the 'fresher, her slim frame wrapped in a towel. She peels back the curtains of her bedroom window, just enough to catch a glimpse of the cloudless blue sky. Soon enough, a familiar gray shape appears on the horizon, heading straight for her.</p>
<p>"Kriff," she breathes against the windowpane. </p>
<p>Rey hurries to her dresser, throwing on the first set of clothes she can find. Her hair is still wet from the shower, but she doesn't have time to brush or style it, so she hastily combs her fingers through it on her way out of the bedroom. She tugs on her boots, then bursts out the front door and into the sunlight.</p>
<p>It's a short distance from the cottage to the landing pad. She's a walking bundle of nerves, both excited to see him and caught off guard because she didn't expect him to return until tomorrow. He's been away for a week, and the days here have been very lonely without him. Not to mention the nights...</p>
<p>By the time Rey nears the landing pad his ship has already touched down. A lone figure emerges from the cockpit, and her heart leaps in her chest at the sight of him.</p>
<p>Ben's dressed in typical spacer gear, looking every bit his father's son in black pants, a white shirt and dark gray vest. It's a very good look on him.</p>
<p>He greets her with a warm smile as his boots hit the ground, and she melts a little inside. Even now, three months after Exegol, she's still getting used to seeing him smile like that. </p>
<p>Rey rushes forward to meet him, and they collide together at the edge of the landing pad. </p>
<p>"Welcome back," she greets, nuzzling her face against his chest. "You're early."</p>
<p>"I assumed you wouldn't mind." His hands drift through her damp hair before settling on her shoulders. "Your hair looks different."</p>
<p>Rey pokes him playfully in the ribs. "I just got out of the shower. You should have commed me to let me know you were on your way."</p>
<p>"I know, but that would have ruined the surprise."</p>
<p>They make their way back to the cottage, holding hands with their fingers intertwined.  Ben gives her a summary of his trip- he met up with Lando and helped him negotiate a business deal with some Outer Rim merchants. There were a few heated arguments, but fortunately no brawls. In the end, all parties involved came to an agreement that was mutually beneficial.</p>
<p>Rey doesn't have much to report on her end, aside from the infestation of field rats she had to banish from their garden two days ago. Life in their new home is relatively quiet and uneventful, and that's all they had wanted after the grief and chaos of the war. They still check in regularly with The Resistance, making sure there's no major trouble that requires their help. But aside from that, she and Ben are left alone.</p>
<p>Ben closes the front door as soon as they're inside, then swoops down to kiss her. She hums with approval and practically melts in his arms. Her hands come up to cradle his face- it's something she's done so often in the last three months that she doesn't think twice about it. That proves to be a huge mistake.</p>
<p>They break apart for a moment, foreheads touching in the morning light that filters through the windows behind them. His eyes shift from her face to her left hand, eyebrows arching in curiosity at what he finds there.</p>
<p>"What's this?" He takes her hand in his, gently rotating it to look at the red mark that circles her wrist. </p>
<p><em>Damn it</em>. Rey chews at her lower lip, cursing herself for being so careless. But then, how was she to know he'd show up a full day early?</p>
<p>Her first instinct is to shrug it off. "It's nothing, really..."</p>
<p>"Rey." The tone of Ben's voice drops a little lower, curiosity turning to concern. On closer inspection he can see the mark is actually two jagged, crescent shaped indentations. "Is that... a bite mark?" </p>
<p>She swallows a gulp of air, her mouth suddenly going dry. His fierce brown eyes bore into hers, searching for an explanation. And the more time she takes to answer, the more suspicious he gets.</p>
<p>Rey can’t lie to him. Even if she wanted to, the bond they share through the Force would betray her in a heartbeat. The only option is to be honest, no matter how embarrassing the truth may be.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she finally replies, her cheeks flushing pink with the confession. And before Ben’s suspicion can turn into anything worse she adds, “It’s from me. I bit myself.”</p>
<p>He cocks his head a little, confused and not at all satisfied with her answer. “Why would you bite yourself?”</p>
<p>“I was in the shower, and I started thinking about how much I missed you, and…well...” She trails off with a frustrated sigh- it was hard to explain with words. It would be much easier to just <em>show</em> him. So she closes her eyes and reaches out to him through their bond, sending him her memories from earlier this morning...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rey stands in the shower, hot water cascading down her back. She leans forward, her forearm braced against the wall to support her weight. Her free hand is between her thighs, fingers gliding back and forth in a deliciously slow rhythm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her breath comes in shallow gasps, swirling the steamy air around her. She imagines Ben is holding her from behind, imagines it’s his fingers slipping inside her as he whispers filthy things in her ear. Her mouth drops open with a moan, eyelids fluttering as she surrenders to her fantasy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She quickens her pace. Her cries get louder, and suddenly she pitches forward, her mouth latching onto the first thing it can find- her wrist. She bites down as a hoarse cry tears loose from her throat. The waves of her orgasm crash over her, leaving her body weak and trembling against the shower wall…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey opens her eyes and the memory fades away. Deep down, she knows she shouldn’t feel ashamed about what she did. She is a grown woman after all, and has every right to take care of her body’s needs. But this was a very intimate act, and despite her relationship with Ben growing more physical over the last few months, he’s never seen her do <em>that</em> before.</p>
<p>Ben gazes down at her, eyes wide in disbelief, and the tips of his ears turn red. His mouth gapes open a little, but no words come out. For a few moments he just stares at her, dumbstruck, looking like she had just slapped him across the face. Then something twitches underneath his eye, and he flashes her a grin. It's the kind of lopsided grin that always catches her off guard- the one she finds both infuriating and adorable, depending on the circumstance. His grip on her wrist loosens, and his thumb gently caresses the self-inflicted wound. </p>
<p>“And to think," he murmurs with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I missed all of that by a few minutes.”</p>
<p>"Well," she retorts, "if you hadn't left me <em>alone</em> for a week I wouldn't have-"</p>
<p>The rest of her reply dies in her throat as Ben's mouth crashes into hers. She's surrounded by the heat of his body, lost in the scent of his skin, the taste of his tongue. It's so intoxicating that her knees buckle beneath her, threatening to collapse.</p>
<p>Rey wraps her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately and deepening the kiss. She remembers how hard it was to sleep without his strong arms around her, but now he's back, now she has him all to herself again-</p>
<p>He lifts her off of the floor, hoisting her up like she weighs nothing. Her legs wrap around his waist without hesitation. Stars, how she missed this- the heat, the friction, the way the Force seems to pulse in the air around them when they're together like this. </p>
<p>"I'm never leaving you alone again," he promises, hands cupping her ass as he carries her towards the bedroom. </p>
<p>The next few minutes are a blur of heated kisses, panting breaths and fumbling hands. Clothes are hastily removed and discarded onto the bedroom floor. Soon Rey is lying naked on the bed with Ben's large frame looming over her. Hands gripping her knees, he gently spreads her legs apart, exposing her entrance that is already wet and waiting for him. He leans down to press kisses on the inside of her thigh, and her body trembles with anticipation. But then his teeth graze her skin and he bites down, sucking at her tender flesh. She lets out a gasp, reveling in this new combination of pleasure and pain.</p>
<p><em>Another mark to add to my collection</em>, she muses with a dark satisfaction that surprises her.</p>
<p>Of course Ben hears her thoughts- she's so keyed up with lust that her mind is as wide open as her legs. He answers her with a wolfish grin as his biting kisses move further down her thigh. </p>
<p>"Show me," he growls against her skin. "Show me what you did to yourself earlier. When you were thinking of me."</p>
<p>The words are both a plea and a command. He glances up at her, eyes blown wide with possessive desire, his features taut with tension as if her refusal would ruin him. </p>
<p>Rey lets out a shaky breath, her cheeks warming at the idea of a repeat performance. But because it's Ben, because she's missed him so and because he's looking at her like <em>that</em>, of course she can't say no.</p>
<p>Biting her lower lip, she slides her hand down into the space between them. Her fingers glide back and forth along the wet folds of her sex, sending familiar sparks of pleasure through her body. Then she dips one finger inside, pushing it as deep as she can and then drawing it out again. Her breath hitches as she continues at a steady pace, slowly stoking the fire that is burning inside her.</p>
<p>Ben watches her mesmerized, drunk on the sight of her pleasuring herself. He's bent at just the right angle that Rey can see his cock twitching between his legs, a bead of clear fluid dripping from its tip.</p>
<p>“Stars, Rey, you look so hot when you do that.” </p>
<p>His words send a thrill through her system, the deep rumble of his voice giving her goosebumps. Feeling emboldened by his praise, she flashes him a wicked grin and adds another finger to her ministrations. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the show. But honestly, it doesn't feel half as good as when you’re inside me.”</p>
<p>Oh, how he loves the sound of that. His eyes darken to nearly black as he surges forward with a hungry snarl. In one swift motion he pulls her fingers out and replaces them with his tongue.</p>
<p>Rey lets out a startled cry as his mouth seals over her cunt, shamelessly lapping her up like a man dying of thirst. The smoldering flame within her bursts into an inferno, spreading a delicious heat between her legs.</p>
<p>Her fingers tangle into his lush black hair, pulling hard enough to elicit a hoarse groan from him. Then his tongue rolls over her clit, and Rey shudders beneath him with a low whimper.</p>
<p>"I thought of you too," he confesses in between long, languid strokes. "At night, when I couldn't sleep, I'd picture you like this, all hot and wet for me."</p>
<p>"Ben," she gasps helplessly, her thighs twitching on either side of his head. She's close, so close that her hips buck against his sinful mouth, and she swears she can feel him smirking at her. He presses harder, faster, building her up until she can't take any more.</p>
<p>Rey's back arches as her orgasm tears through her. Stars explode behind her eyelids and her mouth drops open with a strangled cry. Every muscle in her core tenses for a few glorious seconds, then relaxes in the delicious haze of afterglow.</p>
<p>Ben rises from his crouched position, leaning down to press his mouth against hers. She lets out a little gratified moan as her arms wrap around his shoulders, drawing him down to her. </p>
<p>"And <em>you,” </em>Rey pants in between heavy, hungry kisses, “look so <em>hot</em> when you lick me like that.”</p>
<p>He grunts in agreement. "I've been dreaming about doing that all week."</p>
<p>Their kissing halts when a shrill beeping noise erupts from somewhere across the room. It's Rey's commlink, which sits on the dresser next to her lightsaber. </p>
<p>Her eyes dart nervously to the dresser, then back to Ben.</p>
<p>"That'll be Finn and Rose," she explains sheepishly. </p>
<p>He nods in understanding, but doesn't move to get off of her. Instead he dips his head down to trail fervent kisses along the column of her throat.</p>
<p>"You can call them back," he murmurs huskily in her ear. "I'm not done showing you how much I missed you."</p>
<p>The tip of his erection nudges between her thighs, and suddenly her nerves are on fire again. Rey's breath comes out in a hiss, her hips already tilting to provide a better angle for him. </p>
<p>"Okay," she agrees. "I'll call back later. Much later."</p>
<p>He chuckles at that. Then he slowly sinks into her, and they lose themselves in soft sheets and the glow of early morning light. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>